When all is Calm and Serene
by 11JJ11
Summary: This is my story based off of my Pokemon X game. This story I am doing for fun, so I will be working on other stories more often than this one. CalemXSerena shipping.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Life

**A/N: Here is my new story, based off of Pokemon X and Y (Mostly X). I've had this idea for a while, so I decided to do. It is based off of the game, but I still have some of my idea's in it. It will have a plot twist, along with some CalemXSerena Shipping. Enjoy and review :)**

* * *

Serena was awakened by a sharp Peck attack.

"Oww!"

"Ling ling! Fletchling ling ling!"

Serena sat up, holding her aching shoulder. She glared up at her mother's Fletchling, who was _laughing_ at her.

"Would you please stop doing that?" Serena growled, like she did every morning. But it was always hopeless.

"Serena!" Grace, Serena's mother, called down, "Come downstairs!"

"Coming Mom!" Serena called, getting out of bed. She yawned and stretched, and looked at the unfamiliar room. She blinked, "Where... Oh!"

"Fletch?" Fletching cocked her head, confused.

"We're back in Kalos, Fletchling!" Serena said, "I haven't been here since I was six! That's when Mom caught you," With a smile on her face Serena started going through one of the many unpacked boxes.

Serena and Grace had arrived in Kalos early yesterday morning, but hadn't arrived to Vaniville town til late last night, they were still unpacking.

Serena pulled out her Holo-caster and checked the time, she groaned, "7:32, leave it to my mom to wake me this early. You'd think she'd give it a break since we got here at one in the morning," She mumbled as she got dressed.

"There you are," Grace said as Serena came down the stairs, "I was about to sent Fletchling back up, I was thinking you fell asleep again."

"I would like to, considering since I got only a few hours of sleep last night," Serena muttered.

"Ah, lighten up. Today you get to make some new friends, why else do you think I got you up this early?" Grace said, setting a bowl of oatmeal in front Serena.

"I don't see a problem with that, but I don't think _anyone_ would be up this early!" Serena growled.

Grace hid a small smile, "Looks like someone is tired."

"I wonder why," Serena said sarcastically, finishing her oatmeal. Fletchling came over and landed on Serena's head. Serena may hate the way Fletchling woke her up, but she enjoyed the Pokemon at any other time.

Grace took Serena's empty bowl to the sink, instead of her usual instructions for Serena clean up her own dishes. Serena didn't notice. Serena brought Fletchling down from her head, stroking Fletchling under her chin.

"Ling ling!"

"You missed a call with Sam, you know," Grace said.

Serena perked up, "Uncle Sam?"

"Yep, he wanted to see if we made it to Kalos safely."

"Did he say anything about..." Serena said slowly, looking up at her mother.

Grace sighed, "In due time Serena, in due time."

"Right." Sam was Serena's great uncle, Grace's uncle. He was a famous researcher in the Kanto region. He was more commonly known as Professor Oak.

He had given Grace her Rhyhorn, which had gotten Grace into Rhyhorn Racing. In return for giving her the Pokemon, Grace would catch various Pokemon in the different regions she would travel to for racing, and then send them to her uncle to study.

Samuel would also give Pokemon to new trainers. He had hinted that he might give Serena her first Pokemon soon. Her mother had at first said no, since they were traveling so much. But since Grace got accepted to the Kalos Rhyhorn Cup she would just be traveling in Kalos, so she had decided to get a permanent house for now, instead of just an apartment.

She had also said that it was about time for Serena to start her journey.

Serena was personally hoping for a Charmander from her great uncle, but she didn't want to get her hopes up.

"Just don't sit there, go and meet your neighbors!" Grace said. Serena stood up, reaching for her empty dishes. Serena blinked when she noticed her dishes were gone, she scratched the back of her head, then shrugged. Grace smiled.

"I'll be back later Mom!" Serena called as she went out the door.

Grace smiled once more, and spoke softly so only Fletchling could hear her, "You'll find today to be very eventful, Serena, I'm sure you'll treasure it forever."

"Fletchling ling!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Serena was out on her front lawn, next to her mother's Rhyhorn. They were laying down in the shade of the tree.

"Isn't this nice Rhyhorn, no more moving from apartment to apartment?" Serena asked, she was leaning against Rhyhorn.

"Rhy!" The Pokemon replied. Serena and Rhyhorn were pretty close. Grace believed that Pokemon should spend more time outside their Pokeball, since that's how they lived in the wild. But during the times were they were constantly moving, that wasn't always possible.

Rhyhorn gently nuzzled Serena. Rhyhorn was no battler, he just enjoyed racing with Grace. The only time Serena had seen him battle was when...

Serena stiffened, then shivered. That was then, she needed to move on now...

"Are you Serena?" A voice asked.

Serena yelped, and turned around. Rhyhorn leapt to his feet, growling.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you?" The voice asked again, sounding a bit childish.

"What do you think Shauna? Of course you did," A new, male voice said, sounding a lot more mature.

Serena located the speakers. They were on the front yard of the house next store. One was a girl, about Serena's age. She had long, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She was leaning on the brick wall between the two houses.

A boy walked up next to the girl. He had shaggy black hair and pale blue eyes. He was studying Serena, like she might attack at any moment.

"W-who are you?" Serena asked, still recovering from the surprise.

"I'm Shauna!" The girl said, enthusiastically.

"And I am Calem," the boy said, much more calm than the girl, Shauna.

"And you're Serena, right?" Shauna asked again.

Rhyhorn was eyeing them suspiciously, and Serena laid a calming hand on his back.

"Yes," Serena said cautiously, "And how do you know that?" She asked a little harshly.

Calem raised an eyebrow at her coldness, but Shauna didn't seem to notice.

"The Professor told us all about you! I don't know how he know's about you, since you just moved here and all, but he does!" She said, bouncing up and down like a little kid. Serena just stared at her.

Calem rolled his eyes, "She just got here, I don't think she knows what's going on."

Shauna looked horrified, "You don't know what's going on?! I've been waiting for this day for years!"

Serena was even more confused, "What day?"

"The Professor has asked five kids to do an assignment for him, and you, along with us, are one of them. The Professor's work is very important, so I think that we should take this-"

"Oh Calem, stop making everything so boring! Guess what? The Professor Sycamore is giving us _Pokemon_! What are you guys waiting for? I'm going to go to Aquacorde Town right now and wait with Tierno and Trevor for you Slowpokes! See ya' there!" Shauna ran off, towards the town gate.

"Um..." Serena didn't know what to say.

"Anyways," Calem said, "Like I was saying, the renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. He has a task for us, and like Shauna said, it involves getting a Pokemon."

Serena started at him.

"I know this must be surprising, for Sycamore didn't have time to contact you via Holocaster. He messaged my parents this morning to tell me about you. After all my parents are very strong trainers," He said with an air of pride.

Serena wrinkled her nose, _Is he really that arrogant of a person._

"Anyways, we should get going. I would come over there, but it looks like that Rhyhorn would impale me."

"Rhyhorn isn't good with strangers," Serena said, standing up. _Rhyhorn learned from the past..._

"The Professor is too busy at the moment to come down personally, but he sent two kids from Lumiose that he already gave a Pokemon too, Tierno and Trevor. They're waiting for us in Aquacorde Town."

Serena was still unsure of what was actually happening, so she patted Rhyhorn on the head, "I'll be back in a bit bud."

"Horn!"

Serena headed down her driveway, and Calem headed down his, meeting her at the end of hers. "Route 1 is over here, it leads to the next town over." He said guiding her to the town gate. Route 1 was a small garden route, something that Serena hadn't noticed on her way in, when it had been night time.

"My family pays the money to keep this place up," Calem commented.

_Great, arrogant _and _rich. That's the worst combination._

"So you've meet Shauna. She's... indescribable. I swear she drinks a dozen cans of soda every morning. Then there's Tierno, he loves dancing and he's a bit outspoken, little bit like Shauna. And there's Trevor. He's the brightest kid I've every met. He loves to learn, and he does it quickly. But he's really shy," Calem said. Serena didn't reply, so they walked in silence until Calem said, "Here we are, Aquacorde Town."

Aquacorde Town was more of a shopping center than a urban area. Right away the duo spotted Shauna in the small crowd, with her pink shirt and huge smile. Plus she was standing on a chair waving her arms, yelling, "Over here guys!"

As they approached them Shauna sat back down in her chair. She was sitting at a small outdoor cafe with two other boys, who must be Tierno and Trevor.

"Yo! Cal, my man!" The older boy with Shauna said, "How you've been?" He gave Calem a high five.

"I've been fine Tierno. How have you been Trevor?" The question was directed towards the younger boy, who flinched.

"I-i've been fine," Trevor muttered.

"And who is this pretty lady?" The older boy asked, looking at Serena, "Is this our last minute addition? Serena, right?"

"Yes..."

"I'm Tierno, and if you're not busy after we can- ow! What was that for dude?" Tierno shouted, glaring at Calem, who had just slapped him.

"You're not here to scare her," Calem replied simply.

"Sit down guys! I can't wait _any_ longer!" Shauna begged. Serena took the seat farthest from Tierno, across from Trevor. Calem sat next to Serena, who flushed a little, but no one noticed.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Tierno asked.

"YES! I can't wait!" Shauna squealed.

Calem was more calm, but still sounded excited, "Yes, we are."

"Well then, wait no longer!" Tierno said, digging through his bag. He brought out a small container. He pressed a button on the side, and the lid opened. Inside were three small Pokeballs.

Shauna made a squeaking noise.

Tierno carefully placed each Pokeball on the table, expanding them. He pressed the center of each Pokeball, releasing the Pokemon.

"Ches!"

"Fenn!"

"Fro!"

"Here's the Grass-Type Chespin," Tierno said, pointing to a small green and brown mammalian Pokemon, "Fennekin, the Fire-Type," He pointed to the small red and tan fox, "And Froakie, the Water-Type," He pointed to the blue and white frog, "Its your guys choice. Choose carefully, they'll be your number one partner."

"Aww! Look how cute they are all!" Shauna said, leaning forward to get a better. The Froakie pulled away from her, while the Fennekin sniffed in her direction. The Chespin was focusing on different people, studying each one, like _he_ was going to pick his trainer.

"Oh, they're so cute!" Shauna said, she turned to Calem, "Can I chose first? Please!"

"Uh, sure," He glanced towards Serena for her opinion.

"Go ahead Shauna," Serena said, "I don't really mind who I get."

"Oh boy!" Shauna squealed, turning back to the Pokemon, "This is so hard!"

She stroked each one in turn, Chespin, Fennekin, and-

"Kie!" Froakie leapt away from Shauna.

"Come on Froakie, not now," Tierno said, sighing, "He likes his space, and battling. Froakie has started several fights with wild Pokemon as well."

"What about the others?" Shauna asked, petting Chespin.

"Chespin's pretty tough, but friendly. He's also a good sport, and he's pretty clever. Froakie is clever as well. Fennekin is really sweet, and she's a bit of an attention hog."

Even though she was the one to ask the question, Shauna didn't seem to be paying attention. She was completely focused on the Pokemon.

"Ah-em," Calem cleared his throat, "Shauna, you're not the only one waiting to get your Pokemon."

"Oh!" She looked over the three Pokemon, Froakie carefully avoiding her gaze, "I know who I'm going to pick," She turned to one of the Pokemon, "Fennekin, do you want to come with me?"

Fennekin perked up, and licked her hand, "Fenn!" The Fox Pokemon nodded.

Shauna scooped up the Fennekin, "Yay! We're going to have so much fun Talia!"

"Kin!"

"'Talia'?" Calem asked.

"Yeah! Its the awesome name that I just came up with for her!" Shauna said, "Do you like the name, Talia?" She asked, looking down at the Fennekin.

"Kin!" Talia said. Shauna grinned, and gave the Fennekin a hug.

"Who are you guys going to pick?" Tierno asked, looking at Serena and Calem.

Calem turned to the remaining Pokemon, "Well..." Then he pause, "Um... Ladies first," He said to Serena.

"No, I really don't mind who I get, you can pick," Serena said.

"Its fine, you pick-" Calem started.

"Then I guess we'll be here all day, cause I'm not picking up until you do," Serena said, folding her arms.

Calem was red, and turned to the two remaining Pokemon, Chespin and Froakie. Unlike how he acted with Shauna, Froakie sat up, facing Calem. Chespin took a step forward, flexing the quills on his head, making them hard.

"Chespin, would you like to come with me?" Calem asked, "You seem to be in good health, and look quick."

Chespin threw a few punches, showing his tough side, "Pin pin!"

"Then I pick you Chespin," Calem said, holding out his hand, and Chespin placed his paw on top of Calem's hand.

"What are you going to call him?" Shauna asked.

"Chespin," Calem replied.

"Wha! You're not that boring!" Shauna whined.

"They're not dolls," He said, picking up Chespin and putting the Pokemon in his lap.

Serena turned the remaining Pokemon. The Bubble Frog Pokemon looked at her with disappointment.

"Hello Froakie, I'm Serena, would you like to come with me?" Serena asked.

Froakie thought about what this girl had said, "_I don't mind who I get."_ That was usually a bad sign. But she was the last trainer, and it wasn't like he had a choice.

"Fro," He said with a small nod.

Serena got a small smile, but her eyes sparkled. Froakie watched as his new trainer's hand came towards time. She patted the top of his head, he closed his eyes, but he gave her no sign that he was enjoying it.

'Isn't this neat? We got our trainers!'

Froakie turned to look at Fennekin, 'Good for you.'

Fennekin looked confused, 'Aren't you excited? I thought you wanted to get a trainer!'

Froakie sighed, 'Yes, _I'm_ excited, but _she_ doesn't seem excited. She didn't even seem to care. That's what I don't like. I want to battle and train, but it doesn't seem like she'll be doing that. I heard of some trainers that _never_ battle, that would be a nightmare, for me.'

Fennekin shrugged, 'Battling is fun, but I'm fine without doing it as well.'

Froakie turned his attention back towards his new trainer, who was talking to the other humans.

"T-this is something f-from the Professor," Trevor muttered, "H-he wants us to complete it for him," Trevor pulled out three red machines, "It is called the Pokedex..." He handed one to each of the new trainers, "Me and T-tierno have one too, point them at a Pokemon and it will tell you about them..."

Serena picked hers up and scanned Froakie, "Froakie: The Bubble Frog Pokemon. It secretes flexible bubbles, called Frubbles, from its chest and back. The Frubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked."

"Really?" Serena said interested, she looked to Froakie. He rolled his eyes, and puffed up his Frubbles, covering his back and head, like a hood, with them, "That's cool."

"What are you going to call your Froakie?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know," Serena said, "All have to think about it."

Froakie got pale, it better be good, because he was not going to be called "Bubbles" or anything stupid. He would not allow it.

He may have not gotten the best trainer, but he would have to work with her. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.

"Froakie?" Froakie glanced up at his new trainer, "I need to take this letter to my mother, do you want to ride of my shoulder?"

Froakie tried hard not to frown, no he didn't. But he needed to listen to his trainer. With a sigh he climbed up her arm, and settled on her shoulder. She gave him a tight smile. Froakie could sense that she was just as uneasy with him as he was with her. She started off towards Route 1.

"Wait Serena!" A voice called, they turned and saw Shauna running towards them, "We're both trainers, so let's battle!"

Froakie got a little bit excited, he loved to battle.

"I don't know..." Serena said, and Froakie glared at her, "Do you want to battle Froakie?"

He nodded vigorously, and leapt down from her shoulder, ready to battle. Serena tossed a Pokeball down, letting out Fennekin, "Okay Talia, this is our first battle, so let's win!"

'I'm not going easy on you,' Froakie called to Fennekin, whom he had known since he was a hatchling.

'Same here!' Fenn- Talia, called back.

"Talia, Ember!" Shauna cried.

"Dodge?" Serena said hesitantly, and Froakie leapt out of the way.

_This will be a_ long battle, Froakie thought to himself.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Talia! Are you okay?" Shauna ran over to her Fennekin and picked her up.

"Kie," Froakie said proudly. He had won his first battle (with a trainer) ever. He glanced towards his trainer, who didn't seem a bit excited.

"Well, looks like my new neighbor has a lot of potential," Calem said, coming over, "Take these potions, it should help with minor wounds after a battle."

"Thank you," Serena and Shauna said at the same time, each taking one potion from Calem. Calem chatted some more about battles, how dodging was just important as attack. etc. Serena scooped up Froakie, and he glared at her.

"I should probably get this letter to my mom," Serena said, setting Froakie on her shoulder.

"Okay! Tell her I say hi!" Shauna said, waving.

Serena turned and headed into Route 1.

* * *

**A/N: So Serena chose Froakie (More like had no choice) and Froakie doesn't seem pleased with her as a trainer.**

**We also meet several new characters, Shauna (Who seems a bit like Biacana), Calem (He seems a bit wary of everyone), Trevor, and Ti****e****rno. This chapter was a bit hard to write, because I wanted it close to the game, but different. Serena seems to have had something happen in the past, something that still haunts her to this day...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Eon

"Wow, so you're a Pokemon Trainer too!" Serena's mother said with a smile, setting the letter down, "That's great! So, let's see your Pokemon!"

Serena blinked, that was it? She had expected her mom to act... differently.

Serena picked up Froakie's Pokeball, and a beam of red light hit the table. Froakie was released, he glanced around, then looked upset to see he wasn't battling.

"Froakie, this is my mother," Serena said, Froakie gave a small wave, like he was trying to entertain a young child.

"Water-type," Grace said slowly, making Froakie frown, what was wrong with a Water-type?, "Not what I expected you to chose."

"He was the last one," Serena said, "But I like him," She added when she saw Froakie's expression.

Froakie yawned as they chatted a bit, Grace was saying something about a bag. Froakie looked at his feet, wishing at he was battling, or at least in his Pokeball. He glanced up as something landed next to him.

'Hi, I'm Fletchling,' The Fletchling said.

'Hey,' Froakie said, studying the Fletchling. She puffed up her feathers.

'So you're Serena's new Pokemon, I was wondering who she'd get, you see, Grace knew about Professor Sycamore, she had me wake up Serena early today so she would make it, but she doesn't want Serena to know that she knows, so don't tell!' Fletchling said very quickly, not even gasping for a breath.

Froakie stared at the Fletchling, then just said, 'Yeah.'

The Fletchling twittered, 'Hehe, you don't talk much, do you? Are you a lonely nature or something?' Before Froakie could answer, she continued, 'You see, I was with a guy named Professor Oak for a bit, and he says that there are 25 different natures a Pokemon can have, he says I have a quirky nature, but I think he might be wrong, don't you?'

'I know about natures. Professor Sycamore said I was a serious nature.' Froakie didn't add that he agreed with Professor Oak, she _was_ a very quirky nature.

"I don't know Mom, maybe I'm not ready for a journey," Serena said as she came down the stairs, carrying a bag.

"Oh Serena, the other day you're begging me for a Pokemon, you'll be fine. I know, how about we have a battle?" Grace suggested, "It's been ages since I have had a battle, and it would be great to battle with you."

Serena glanced over at Froakie, who nodded, "Okay," She said, "I guess."

/*/*/*/*/*

"Fletchling, Peck!" Grace said, and Fletchling sped towards Froakie.

"Dodge!" Serena called, and Froakie leapt behind a tree. He had enough time to glance over and to see a Rhyhorn watching the battle, before the annoying Fletchling flew around the tree trunk, diving towards him. He leapt back onto the front path, waiting for an order from Serena.

"You can't just shake off Fletchling," Grace said, watching her daughter.

"Fine then, Froakie use Pound, now!" Serena said. Froakie frowned, but leapt towards Fletchling, one of his hands glowing. Using Bubble would've been a better choice, but he did as his trainer asked.

"Fletchling, up in the air, then attack from behind!" Fletchling rose into the air, avoiding Froakie's attack. He landed on the ground, and he waited for Fletchling to come around from behind. At the last moment he turned around, stepped to the right, and hit Fletchling with Pound on her head as she flew by.

Grace frowned, "You didn't order him to attack again, or to do any of that."

Serena shrugged, "He did that in my battle with Shauna too. They said he likes to fight, so I guess he has his own strategy. He listens to everything I say, so I see nothing wrong with it."

"A Pokemon battle is suppose to show the connection between Pokemon and trainer. To show how you trust each other. The Pokemon shouldn't need to do things on its own, the trainer should be giving orders, and the Pokemon should trust the trainer to give the right orders. And if a Pokemon does has its own strategy, then it should be the trainer to find it, then to give the orders according to it. I know both of you have just started out, but you should fix that as soon as possible, or else it may get to a point where he won't listen to you at all." Grace said.

Froakie tapped his foot, this was a battle, not a friendly chat!

"That makes sense, hmm. Froakie, Bubble!" Serena said.

Froakie leapt at the Fletchling, pinning her down, then used Bubble at her face. He readied Pound, stopped, then looked over at Serena.

"Um... Use Pound, I guess," She shrugged. Froakie slammed his hand onto the birds face, making it yelp.

"Fletchling, Flame Charge!" Grace said, and Fletchling began to glow. Froakie jumped away, just before the bird burst into flames.

"Bubble!" Serena shouted, and Froakie fired the attack at the Fletchling, quickly putting out the fire, and knocking her to the ground. Froakie was getting ready to charge at it, when-

"Fletchling, return," Grace said, recalling the Pokemon, "Great job Serena, that Froakie is strong. With a bit of work you could be a great team."

Froakie frowned, _a bit of work_? What was he, an art project?

"Serena, it's time to start your journey, you'll do great." Grace said, putting a hand Serena's shoulder.

"Rhy!" Rhyhorn stood up and stomped over to Serena, pressing his head against her. Serena smiled, and stroked him.

"I'll miss you guys," Serena said. Grace smiled.

"You'll come back with a ton of Pokemon before you'll know it," Grace said, "Now you get going."

Serena gave her mother a hug, the stroked Rhyhorn, "Goodbye guys," She shouldered her bag, "Come on Froakie," She said, pointing to her shoulder. Froakie tried not to roll his eyes, then leapt up onto Serena's shoulder.

Serena turned and headed down her driveway, back towards Route 1. It was time for her journey to begin.

/*/*/*/*/*/

"Froakie?"

Froakie looked up at Serena. He was eating an Oran Berry, Serena was cradling him in her arms as they made their way to Route 2. Froakie didn't really like being treated like a doll, but he didn't mind not walking either.

"Fro?" He replied, sticking the rest of the berry in his mouth, then hopped up onto Serena's shoulder.

"I think I've thought of a good name for you." Serena said. Froakie studied her. If she was going to chose a name for him, then he got a say in it, "Only if you like it," She added.

They walked in silence, then she said:

"Well, its not really a name, it is more of a nickname. But I is still a good one, well, I think it is. I like it, I don't know if will. It is more symbolic than fancy or anything. Well, I don't know, maybe-" She rambled on a bit. Froakie closed his eyes in annoyance, he raised his hand, which was glowing white, and used Pound on the back of Serena's head.

"Ow!" She rubbed the back of her head, "Did you just attack me?" She asked in an annoyed tone.

"Kie," He replied, shrugging.

She scratched her head, "I guess I was rambling on a bit." She gave him an uncertain smile.

"Fro fro," He nodded.

"Okay then, as for your name, I was thinking of... Eon." She said uncertainly.

Froakie didn't say anything.

"I know it is kind of strange! But I don't know, I think it suits you, like... never mind, just forget it-"

"Kie," Froakie held up his hand, and nodded, slowly.

"You like the name Eon?" Serena said, surprised. Froakie nodded. He was surprised himself, he was ready to hate anything she suggested, but... he liked it. Serena smiled, and Froakie blinked, this was a real smile. Everytime she smiled, he could see in her eyes that it wasn't a sincere smile. But now, he could tell that she really meant it.

"Then let's go Fro- I mean, Eon," Serena said, and they made their way up Route 2.

"Gey!" A small Pidgey flew in front of them, flying off into the crisp morning. Froakie closed his eyes, Route 2 was close to Aquacorde Town, but it was very quiet. At least, untill-

"_WOW! The Pokemon went inside the Pokeball!?"_ A shrill voice cried out, startling a group of Fletchling in the forest.

"Seriously, Shauna? Where do you think your Fennekin is right now?" Calem's voice said in a tired tone. Serena glanced at her Froakie, then jogged over the hill in time to see Shauna stick out her tongue at Calem.

"Her name is Talia, Mr. Boring. And I think it is cool that Pokemon can go into Pokeballs," Shauna said, "So there!" Calem massaged his temples weary.

"Hi Serena!" Shauna called to Serena, "Calem just caught a Fletchling! It was really cool! His parents are really strong trainers, and that's why he knows so much about battling and catching Pokemon and stuff!"

Calem shifted uncomfortably, "My parents may be strong, but that doesn't make me strong. I can show you how to catch a Pokemon if you want me too, though," Calem offered Serena.

"No thank you," Serena said quickly, "I can do it myself."

"Then take these," Calem said, handing Shauna and Serena a few shrunken Pokeballs, "Trust me, I have more that enough."

"Thank you," Serena said, slipping the Pokeballs into her bag.

"I can catch Pokemon with these!" Shauna said, looking down at the Pokeballs in awe.

"Yes," Calem replied.

"Awesome!" Shauna tossed a Pokeball up into the air, letting out Talia, her Fennekin, "Come on Talia, let's go catch a ton of cute Pokemon!" She ran into the forest, giggling. Calem sighed.

"So where are you heading off to?" Calem asked Serena. Serena shrugged, "Maybe you should challenge the Santalune Gym, well, that's what I'm doing."

"What do you think Eon?" Serena asked Froakie. It took him a moment to reply to his new nickname. He blinked, then nodded, excited. This is why he wanted to go on a journey, for Gym Battles! "Then I guess we will to." Serena.

"Well then, be seeing you." Calem said, waving, and heading towards the Santalune Forest.

* * *

**A/N: So Froakie gets a nickname, and just like Serena said, I have no idea of why I chose Eon, or why I like. I just think it fits Froakie.**

**Serena's Team so far: (I'll put this up everytime Serena gets a new Pokemon)**

**Froakie (Eon) **

**Abilty: Torrent**

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight**

**Moves: Pound, Bubble**

**Personality: He likes his space, and loves to fight. He gets annoyed very easily, and really isn't a huge fan of Serena, but seems to be warming up to her. He'll do what his trainer asks him, but makes it clears that he doesn't like to.  
**


End file.
